


Five Years

by StrawberryHouse



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, alcohol mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHouse/pseuds/StrawberryHouse
Summary: "It was surreal; the complacent years had gone by so quickly. Amami woke up every morning to the sun’s rays illuminating the florescent glow of Saihara’s pale skin and the sheen of his dark hair. It didn’t matter how many times he saw the boy’s eyes open and slowly focus, Amami would always note how his boyfriend’s pupils would dilate the instant they met his own."





	

A lounge seemed like the last place a calm boy like Amami would take his bashful boyfriend, Saihara. Generally speaking, though, Amami found a lounge a lot more laid-back than other nighttime environments, and since it was their fifth anniversary, he only saw fit that they’d do something memorable together.

Five years. Amami had really been with Saihara for five years.

It was surreal; the complacent years had gone by so quickly. Amami woke up every morning to the sun’s rays illuminating the florescent glow of Saihara’s pale skin and the sheen of his dark hair. It didn’t matter how many times he saw the boy’s eyes open and slowly focus, Amami would always note how his boyfriend’s pupils would dilate the instant they met his own.

And those eyes met with Amami’s yet again as a new song started blaring through the speakers of the lounge. Across the room was a large dance floor in front of a stage where people were dancing without care. Neither Saihara nor Amami were necessarily drunk, but Amami definitely noticed a notable difference in his boyfriend’s demeanor after a couple of drinks. He seemed a bit more ambitious, and the sudden energized look he shot Amami sent a flutter through his chest.

“Hey, come on!”

Saihara took Amami by the wrist and pulled him towards the dance floor. Through those five years, Amami had seen Saihara try to climb through his shell. He tried so hard, but afterwards his efforts were usually accompanied with embarrassed apologies or lack of self-confidence. But in that moment, Amami saw none of that. Saihara’s long fingers wove themselves between Amami’s heavily ringed fingers as he leapt onto the stage and attempted to pull the taller boy up. When they were both finally standing in front of one another on the stage, Amami noticed Saihara look down at the other patrons on the dance floor. They weren’t the only two standing up there, but Amami was expecting his boyfriend would become self-conscious and retreat.

As lights painted each patron different shades of bright colors before growing dark, Amami began to really worry. Perhaps it had been a mistake to go to a lounge filled with so many people. Saihara seemed to like the idea of sitting snuggled on a nice cushioned sofa sharing drinks and snacks together for a change, but perhaps the dancing was pushing it. Maybe he realized what a mistake it was, and he’d remember his fifth year as being his worst.

The room grew pitch black; Amami couldn’t see the pair of arms that grabbed him suddenly as they began to sway. The fear turned to panic, but the music was so loud that his boyfriend couldn’t hear his concerned questions or see the face that was staring back at him.

But when the beat of the electronic music was about to drop again, as the words of the chorus repeated several times, the lights whitened slowly. In tandem with the build-up of the song, everything was illuminated once more. Suddenly, Amami’s fears were silenced as his eyes focused on the face in front of him.

Saihara was…smiling. The same florescent glow of his skin from the morning sun beamed brighter than ever before.

In those five years, he had never seen Saihara smile like that before.

The lights danced around them, but a solitary white light shone directly onto the pure innocence of that rare smile. Lyrics repeated over and over as if the words were circling their presence on that stage, as if they were the only two people in the room, as if that smile was the only thing that mattered. Memories of their years gone by flashed through his mind: their first date, their first kiss, the beads of sweat on Saihara’s forehead as they made love, the way he’d yawn before falling asleep while watching a movie…

Amami, the cool, calm and composed one, lifted a hand up to his mouth as he felt tears dampen his cheeks. He could blame the drinks all night, but nothing had his heart more than the sight before him, and _God_ did he wish he could save it forever.

 

_We ain’t ever getting older_

_We ain’t ever getting older_

 

As the electronic beat of the song dropped, the lights began to flash and swirl rapidly. Amami felt himself grab his boyfriend into a strong embrace; his tears fell at free range.

“I love you. I…I love you so much Shuuichi.”

Amami said it over and over into the boy’s ear, which received a joyful laugh in return. Saihara suddenly pushed back to let their eyes meet once more.

“I love you too, Rantarou.”

 

_No we ain’t ever getting older_

 

The music blared once more. Amami placed a hand on Saihara’s cheek and planted a deep kiss upon his soft lips; the tears still fell down Amami’s face. They remained passionately locked together until the song’s final note echoed throughout the room.

“What is it? What’s making you smile like that?” Amami wiped at his cheeks in slight embarrassment.

Saihara’s smile deepened as he stared fondly back.

“Knowing that I get to spend five more years with you.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my very first time posting to ao3 so I really hope you enjoyed it!! c:
> 
> The song quoted is Closer by Chainsmokers (aka the song everyone is tired of hearing except me.) I was listening to a remixed version of it and it inspired me to write this!


End file.
